Slaves&Games
by FearxIsXNeverxEnding
Summary: The younger twin shivered as his pink eyes that put shame to diamonds looked at the man before him. He let a small smirk get planted on his thin lips as he said, "M-master please... I want you to r-remove my clothing..." Why do I have a thing for sluts?


A young male, that could be around the age of 15 or 16, was crawling around on the floor, just like his master had instructed him to. His hands were handcuffed together and he wore a leather black collar around his neck. His pink eyes where half lidded as he moaned out softly, feeling the vibrations in his ass, which caused his legs to shake slightly. For you see, with every time he crawled, the move meant of his leg would cause the toy to go deeper inside his ass. The young male also wore a shirt that was see through, so you could see his pink, harden, nipples quite clearly. The male was wearing fish net stockings and tight brown booty shorts to finish it off, and for a male, his ass was quite huge. All of this was a show, a show for the male behind him. For his older twin.

For his _master_.

_"Master... I feel so h-hot..."_

Now, a pair of crimson eyes seemed to pierce holes in the younger twins form. Every dip and curve, each crevice and hill. Truly, this foreign landscape was worth traveling and digging into. A voice, more crisp and pristine than purified water, spoke up.

_"Do you now?"_

A chesire grin.

_"Perhaps taking off your clothes would help you to cool down,"_ the brunette suggested, smoothly and seductively. His grin toned down, sinking into the soft and smug smirk that could only be described as the devil's smile. The younger twin shivered as his pink eyes that put shame to diamonds looked at the man before him. He let a small smirk get planted on his thin lips as he said, _"M-master... please... I want you to r-remove my clothing..." _He let the smirk disappear, only to have a lustful, pleading look rest on his face. _"Please Master..."_

The older twin's smirk gradually expanded. He'd been fiddling with the leash in his right hand, but decided to give it a rough yank, to tug the boy toward him. A chuckle was made audible as he watched the other being pulled to himself like a reluctant, helpless puppy. _"Come to Master, my dear servant._"

The younger twin was about to crawl over to the crimson eyed man until he felt the leash connected to his leather collar get tugged hard. He lunged forward to the male, and whimpered slightly. That action made the toy inside him go inside deeper, vibrating right on his 'spot'. He gripped onto his master's pants, his legs shaking even more, letting the red-eyed twin know he was going to reach his climax soon. _"M-master...! I-I think I'mma-!"_

A sense of pride rushed through his snarky being as he watched the younger boy. With a shake of his arm, a flick blade dropped down his sleeve.

_"Just so adorable..."_

He clutched the weapon in his hand, flicking it open gently. Within the next few moments, the devilish teen reached down and cut open the shirt of his servant with astounding precision. Almost smooth hands began to graze the chest of the petite boy, smirk still lay on his face. Red eyes gazed mysteriously into soft pink ones, lust carefully hidden behind a mischievous expression. _"How adorable Psyche," _he praised as if they weren't partaking in sexual activity. The younger twin moved his head up slightly, so that his wouldn't slice his neck by accident.

_"M-master Izaya..."_

With only that said, he grabbed the flick blade and slowly started leaving small light cuts along his chest, his face flushing a more beautiful red. _"So g-good..."_, he moaned out, pinching and playing with his own nipples. The male couldn't help but chuckle slightly, seeing Psyche cut himself and get that sick twisted pain and pleasure. His pale hand grabbed the blade and started making Psyche cut himself deeper, smirking widely. Psyche gasped feeling the cuts get deeper, and his red whine spilling from his chest. He looked up at Izaya with pleading eyes as he gasped out, _"M-Master...! Take the t-toy out... ah...!"_

Feeling a bit nice today, his hand put the flick blade down on the soft comfy sofa. His hand went behind and removed the toy from his little brother, only for his 3 long fingers replace the toy. A gasp could be heard, only causing Izaya to chuckle. _"...You like that you little __**slut**__?"_, Izaya asked, smirking when his little sex toy started moving his hips against his fingers.

_"M-master..! I-I- a-ah! I t-think I'mma gonna...!"_

_"Then cum..."_, Izaya spoke, _"But if you cum, I'm just gonna send you to bed... no sex afterwords..." _Just as Psyche was gonna cum, he held it in suddenly, hating Izaya for saying that. He moaned slightly when he felt the pressure grow in his dick, begging to let go. Izaya smirked, knowing that little Psyche hated not getting Izaya to fuck him into the sofa, even though going through such lengths to seduce his master. Those lustful pink eyes looked up at him.

_"Then... f-fuck me already...!"_

Izaya raised an eyebrow, and gasped ever so lightly when he felt pressure on in his cock. Psyche continued to grope Izaya, looking at him, _"Shove this nice long dick into my hot, tight ass m-master...!" _Izaya's fingers started to slowly come to halt, smirking at his little servant. _"Are you sure Psyche? Do you really want master's hard, big, dick in your ass?" _Psyche shivered, blushing ever so red, panting out, _"Y-yes Master... please... g-give it to me...!"_

Izaya laughed slightly, removing his fingers from Psyche, grabbing the flick blade. _"Stand up so I could remove those awful short's Psyche..."_, only calling it awful because it hid his younger twins body. Psyche looked at him, and nodded, slowly standing up for Izaya. The crimson eyed male smirked as he cut Psyche's shorts, smirking in satisfaction when he saw him in nothing else but s shirt and a women's pink and skimpy thong.

_"So cute..."_

Psyche watched his master, watching as he moved his belly piercing, licking his belly, kissing it lightly, causing the male to moan and shiver lightly._"Hurry Master..."_, he moaned out, _"Please hurry and f-fuck me..." _Izaya pulled away from his belly, smirking.

_"Why don't you remove master's pants my little sex slave...?" _

Crimson eyes stared into his little brothers bright pink ones, and smirked when he felt Psyche working on removing his pants, rather quickly. When Psyche pulled Izaya's dick out, he bit his bottom lip._"Master's cock... has gotten so much bigger..."_, he whispered before licking the slit of his cock, the cold metal brushing against it as well. Izaya smirked as he moaned lightly, shivering.

_"Psyche... ride me..."_

Psyche looked at Izaya and nodded his head,_"Yes master..."_With that said, he removed his thong, sitting onto of Izaya. He breathed a little before slowly starting to go down on Izaya's dick. He gasped and moaned loudly, shivering as he kept going lower and lower. _"G-god...! M-master...! A-ah! ...so b-big..."_, he moaned out. Izaya gasped, feeling the warmth and tightness surrounding his dick, whispering, _"...tight as always Psyche..."_, before he started thrusting up into his brother hole.

Psyche tightened around him purposely, whimpering and moaning loudly, feeling Izaya's dick fill him up so much was just... incredible... He started clawing at his twins back, slowly starting to ride Izaya faster and faster. His little low moans started to turn into short gasps and breath for air. Izaya leaned in on his neck, starting to leave a hickey, messing with the skin gently between his teeth. His hips started to thrust up into Psyche, just as quickly as the pink-eyed male was riding him. He pulled away from Psyche's neck, smirking at him.

_"Y-you love bouncing on Master's dick, don't you? God your such a fucking slut Psyche..."_

After Izaya had said that, he started to thrust his hips up, roughly into his brothers hole. _"F-fuck! M-master...! F-fuck me sense-less...! A-ah! Ah!"_, Psyche gasped out as he started to ride his master's cock just as roughly. Izaya smirked and switched the position, the pile drive position.

_"No need to tell me twice Psyche..."_

He started to fuck the boy, with both twice the speed, and fucking him hard. Psyche's hands grabbed onto the pillows, moaning loudly, trying to catch his breath. Once Izaya had hit Psyche's 'spot', Psyche couldn't hold back anymore. With one final scream, he came hard, tightening around Izaya greatly. Izaya grunted and with one final thrust he came deep in his little brother. They both stopped, catching there breath. Izaya pulled out of Psyche and laid down next to him. He leaned in Psyche's ear, whispering in it.

_"My wonderful little slut..."_

_

* * *

_

_One day, a little girl at the age of 16, was making a collab with her sister and then... BAM._

_THIS WAS BORN._

_I had so much fun writing this~ I should probally do one with Hibiya and Delic? And then Delic and Tsuagru? And then Psyche and Hibiya? HELL YESH~ THAT IS A FUCKING PLAN. Oh, and Just so you know Izaya Orihara and Psychedelic Dreamer does not belong to mehhh! :) Review~ that would mean a lot to me. ^^ Oh, I put this on my deviant account before here, so don't forget to comment there if you don't feel like you wanna review here! 8D_


End file.
